


bandages and broken glass

by Kenmak5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ddlb, kenma cuts himself, mentions of a spanking, this was in the deep depths of my computer, um yeah thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmak5/pseuds/Kenmak5
Summary: Kenmas a little and kuroos his daddy. Kuroo has to take care of kenmas cut when kenma does a big boys job.





	bandages and broken glass

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is super cringy

Kenma looked around and looked at the broken glass bowl on the ground. Kuroo wasn't home and kenma was worried. Kuroo would tell him not to touch it but he would spank him for playing around the glass. He teared up on not knowing what to do. He didn't want to be spanked but he was scared of getting cut.

He hopped over the glass, clutching his llama stuffie and ran to the bedroom. The broken glass was in the dining room so kuroo would see kenma before he saw the glass. Kenma got up and went to the bathroom and looked for gloves.

He had been home alone since 9 in the morning and it was now around 4. When kuroo was supposed to be home. Kuroo was always either on time or home around 6. Kenma decided to try and clean it up. He grabbed the gloves he found in the kitchen and slowly walked to the broken glass. He picked the big pieces up first and then got to the smaller ones. He grabbed all he could see and got up beginning to walk to the kitchen to throw it away, but stepped on a shard of glass and instantly fell to his knees. He let out a loud cry as he looked at his bleeding foot.

Kuroo sighed as he unlocked and opened the door "I'm home baby boy!" he called out before he heard a loud thump and a cry. He thought it came from the dining room so he ran there. He dropped everything when he saw kenma with glass in his gloved hands, sitting on the floor crying. He walked over to him quickly and picked him up, making sure not to leave his stuffie and ran to the bathroom. He sat kenma on the counter and grabbed some tweezers "shh baby its okay....I know it hurts baby." He said softly

Kenma looked at kuroo and sobbed into his chest as he was taken to the bathroom and set on the counter "im sorry daddy! I-I just...i didn't want a spanking!" he cried and looked at his bleeding foot, letting out a sob. He hated blood. He hated it a lot.

Kuroo nodded "I know baby. I know." He said and held kenmas foot and easily got the glass out but it caused kenma to squeak out a loud sob, which broke his heart to hear. He cleaned the small cut with peroxide and put a bandage on it. He picked kenma back up, taking him to the bedroom.

"im sorry daddy..." he mumbled and looked down 

 

kuroo looked down at him and hugged him tightly "its okay baby. I mean your breaking of a rule wont go unpunished but I know your sorry baby boy." He said, rubbing his back and sitting on the bed

"how many...?" he asked and hugged his baby llama. He had a bigger llama in his playroom but he had the smaller that was his favorite at the moment.

kuroo thought for a moment "probably 10 baby." He mumbled and kissed his head "but not right now. Not till tomorrow probably." he laid kenma down and got up "let daddy go get you some warm milk and your paci." He said, waiting on kenmas response

kenma nodded "alright daddy..." he replied and hugged his stuffie tightly "medicine please too daddy." He said and wrapped himself in a blanket.

 

kuroo nodded and walked out, grabbing his paci first and then making his milk and putting it in a pink sippy cup. He quickly grabbed the medicine and walked back to the bedroom and handed it to kenma "here baby." He whispered and gave him the pill aswell. He held onto the pacifier and sat next to him "I love you baby boy...."

kenma smiled as kuroo came back in and grabbed the drink and swallowed the pill quickly. He kissed kuroos nose happily "I love you too..." he whispered and aid against his chest as he drank his warm milk "thank you for the milkie daddy..." he thanked him and quickly finished it with a small burp.

Kuroo chuckled and looked at kenma "that was quick baby and your welcome." He nodded and wrapped his arms around the smaller. Putting the paci in kenms mouth and grabbing the remote, turning the lights off "only a light nap before dinner alright love..." he whispered to the blonde and kissed his head.

 

Kenma soon fell asleep and held kuroo and his stuffie of course. He felt protected around kuroo. Like they were the only ones in the world.


End file.
